loosecannonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cartoon Collage
The AS-Series The AS or (Awkward Stare) is the beginning of what Randolph calls his Cartoon Collage. The collage currently consists of 2 models. The A series which is the entire set, and the B series which is a smaller set focused on more special characters. The name goes AS (Awkward Stare) XXXX (Current Year) and A or B series which is updated to that year. The current series is the AS-2015 B Series. About Now the cartoon collage is literally as the title says. A....simple collage of cartoon and video game characters favored, adored.....and possibly nurtured by Dylan Joyce. Because he is so lonely and mentally damaged by his social problems, he's decided to look up to this picture as his friend. That probably isn't all too good and he should probably go and seek help. The Collage primarily makes up of Disney and Nintendo Characters all neatly separated into their own sectors....and they're all staring at you. Like directly into your soul as he says which is probably what he really likes. As sick and twisted as that sounds... As there are many collages of cartoon characters made online, this particular one has a certain rhythm of characters specifically placed in order of past importance and experiences; for instance the two center characters are Princess Daisy and Vanellope Von Schweetz . They are said to have the most powerful stares as if it were some energy being discharged charging Dylan's ego. Then you have Lilo Pelekai Dylan's absolute FAVORITE cartoon character that non can top off....except Saabri any day. These three characters are primarily what make up the collage as of 2016 and the remaining tiles are contributing characters to those three major protagonists such as friends and family of. There are also a few minor sectors containing less adored cartoons but played a reasonable role his life. History The collage's creation formed by the idea of Dylan opening saved files onto his desktop. Eventually he found himself viewing his favorite characters constantly in his free time for instance, at school he'd have a photo of Lilo opened on his screen aside from Sabrina on his background. Then he'd open up a photo of Princess Daisy minutes later. Eventually he found the traffic of cartoons building up on his screen somewhat amusing to stare at. The more characters displayed at once began to please him until eventually he decided to neatly crop then and organize them into a united picture as we see today. The Constant obsession could be a result of his diagnosis with Aspergers. For they say patients of that syndrome all seem to have that sort of Cartoon oriented trait. The first notable collage sparked roughly around 2012 when the Lilo & Stitch phase began on the way home from Walt Disney World 2012. It simply sparked when a few photos of Lilo were placed and stared at riding the Amtrak's Auto Train from Lorton to Virginia on his way home. From then on to 2013 was Dylan ever so obsessed with Lilo & Stitch that Walt Disney 2013 of the final Wake Up year was when the AS-Series was confirmed. Ever since he is always carrying that picture around close by....even when driving. Travel Nicknamed as the travel toons, they've earned an first class seat along with Dylan on his daily adventures and every new again big travels. They'll always have their photo take with the rest of the TCU (Toon Carrier Unit)..........my laptop, in unique and beautiful locations. Because he carries around that laptop all the time just to be able to see his toons, Dylan goes through about two or three laptops each year from wear and tear. People often look at him and think "Why to you always carry around your laptop" and he'll look and mile....as he keeps walking. Through the rest of the world may hate him, he can still find a reasonable excuse to remain happy as long as he's got his toons. Working? Driving? School? or just laying in bed falling asleep, the Cartoons watch him day in and day out. A lot of people wish they could be able to do the amazing things Dylan does and the satisfaction that he gets when he knows he's able to give all this to a laptop computer. not that that's really all that difficult to do. As you can see, Dylan 's most trusted life companion at the moment is his laptop computer full of Cartoon Characters and hopefully some day he'll be able to find the proper help...and medication he needs to that he'll finally be able to to have real friends! 'Future Fleet ' As of now Dylan's completely satisfied with his cartoon crew. With his current favorite fleets, there's no need for it to change all that dramatically. No friends to slow him down, it's just him and his cartoons to be able to explore the world and possibly scare more people off. But mostly him himself because the battery dies eventually. There are many people and connections that the AS-Series has served, for instance in the TVGN Series where Dylan had played many roles in it's featured episodes, some characters of the Cartoon Collage can be seen. Every profile used by Dylan Joyce has the current Collage posted as it's boarder picture. It's slowly becoming an iconic image for Dylan Joyce himself and will someday be the official image for him........as long as Disney and/or Nintendo doesn't completely obliterate him with copyright claims. Just to make sure incase the big dogs are listening. I do not own any of the characters besides Saabri Railson on the Cartoon Collage and never will.